An ion trap can use a combination of electrical and/or magnetic fields to capture one or more ions, for example, using a potential well. Ions can be trapped for a number of purposes, which may include mass spectrometry, research, and/or controlling quantum states, for example. Previous approaches to ion trapping have included trapping one ion of one species in an ion trap.
Other approaches have involved heating and ionizing different atomic species in one ion loading area, and may utilize a single oven for vaporizing multiple ionic species. In these implementations, the loading area includes a mix of ions from both atomic species which can be very difficult to select one species to be placed.
Additionally, the oven can only be used with atomic materials having similar vapor pressures in order to not under or over-heat one or both materials, which can result in, destruction of the material, a smaller quantity of vaporized ions, or ions that are difficult to control. Further, previous approaches may result in an operator being unable to control recently vaporized ions of cooling or logical functions as they collide with each other within the same physical loading area, subsequently changing the photo-kinetic potential of the colliding ions, among other issues.